Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device capable of charging a battery and a method of controlling the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a digital camera operates on a detachable chargeable battery. Such an electronic device can charge a battery connected to the electronic device (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-158412).
However, charging an unauthentic battery disguised as a genuine battery connected to an electronic device may reduce the safety of the battery in terms of charging.